


I’ve been waiting for you, waiting for all my life.

by attention_attention



Category: 69 Eyes, HIM (Band), The 69 Eyes
Genre: Anal Sex, Bands, Crushes, Drunk Sex, Drunken Flirting, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Music, Oral Sex, handjobs, hotel nights
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22120462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attention_attention/pseuds/attention_attention
Summary: Jussi and Ville are best friends, and are crushing BAD on eachother. A European tour, a night of heavy drinking, and a hotel room mean the Finns end up in bed together...
Relationships: Jussi 69/Ville Valo, ville valo/jussi 69
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I don’t own any rights to any of the music mentioned in this fic, nor do I own any of these people... And I’m totally not saying this happened, as much as I’d love it to. ;)
> 
> I hope you enjoy! All comments and kudos will be appreciated ☺️

Finally.  
It had finally happened.  
After years of wanting, of lusting, of aching for each other, Ville and Jussi had ended up in bed together after a heavy night of drinking and partying. The 69 Eyes European tour had just begun, and HIM were supporting, so the nights out after each show were certainly going to be interesting. Tonight had definitely set the tour off with a bang, as the two Finnish bands had gone bar-hopping in Camden after their London show. And now, at 2:30 AM, Ville was laying on his back in Jussi’s queen sized hotel room bed, the drummer straddling his lap and the pair kissing feverishly. Jussi's hands were buried in his best friend's hair, gently playing with the brown locks as the two men kissed, the pit of his stomach tingling with multiple years worth of butterflies.  
"Jussi..." The singer murmured against his friend's lips, pushing his hands up to slide around the man's back, lazily resting there to just hold his frame for a moment.  
"Mmm?" Jussi hummed in response. Ville gently broke the kiss, keeping his hands exactly where they were on the drummer's back.  
"How long have you... wanted this?" He drawled, the sweet scent of whiskey on his breath only making his equally drunken counterpart want him more. Jussi paused for a moment, gazing down into Ville's eyes and softly sighing.  
"Jussi, tell me."  
"...Too long." Jussi replied softly; possibly the softest his voice had ever sounded to Ville. "I've wanted you for too long." He reiterated, shaking his head slightly as his gaze remained fixed on his best friend's seafoam eyes.  
"Why didn't you tell me, n'idiot?" Ville chuckled to himself, smiling up at the man still knelt above him.  
"I didn't think you'd feel the same." The drummer whispered in response, his tongue gently snaking out over his lips to moisten them. Ville's eyes flicked down to Jussi's mouth and watched, biting his lip softly before he found the right words.  
"Kiss me again. I want to taste that tongue."  
Happily obliging, Jussi leaned down to his friend and their lips crashed together once more, Ville's mouth already slightly open and waiting to taste the older man. Jussi slipped his tongue between the vocalist's swollen lips, earning a soft moan from the younger as he did. Both men's hands were in the other's hair once again, Jussi tangling Ville's locks around his fingers and giving a harsh tug, not enough to hurt badly but enough to gain a desperate whimper from the singer.  
"Jussi..." Ville groaned, sliding his hand down from Jussi's hair to his back, then dragging his nails down the bare skin.  
"Ville..." Jussi moaned into his best friend's mouth in response, eyes screwing shut even tighter than they had been. Letting his right hand wander from Ville's hair, he ran it over his clothed chest and downwards still, eventually reaching the sensitive area between his abdomen and his crotch. Ville's eyes drifted open and he glanced up at Jussi, feeling the drummer's hand pushing beneath the waistband of his way-too-tight skinny jeans and locating the fabric of his boxers. He groaned as his eyes fell closed again, hips instinctively pressing upwards so his clothed erection met with Jussi's hand.  
"Touch me." Ville murmured into the other's mouth, earning a soft chuckle from Jussi.  
"I intend to."  
The drummer lifted the waistband of Ville’s boxers, pushing his hand beneath them and wrapping slender fingers around his still-growing erection. “Mmm…” He hummed, a smirk playing on his lips as he gazed down into his new lover’s eyes. “You’re already hard.” Ville nodded eagerly, chewing on his bottom lip as he allowed his eyes to fall closed. Jussi’s fist began to slide up and down over the younger man’s length in rhythmic movements, his grip just firm enough to earn a series of moans from Ville. Leaning down, Jussi kissed his friend slow and wantingly whilst still jerking him, gradually picking up the pace.  
“Baby…” Ville whimpered, bucking his hips up to meet the pumps of Jussi’s hand, feeling a familiar warmth growing in the pit of his stomach as he neared his climax.  
“Yes, Kulta?”  
“You… You’re gonna’ make me cum.” The singer hissed through gritted teeth, attempting to hold back for as long as he could.  
“Do it.” Jussi snarled against Ville’s mouth, quickening the pace with his hand and snaking his tongue out to tease the man’s lips. “Cum for me.”  
With that, Ville’s climax surged through him and he threw his head back against the pillows, ribbons of cum shooting from him and adorning Jussi’s hand. Ville cried out his best friend’s name as he rode out his orgasm, gradually calming down as he tried to catch his breath. He let his mouth hang open as he gasped in air, only eventually opening his eyes to gaze up at Jussi.  
“J?” He whispered through laboured breaths.  
“Mmm?” The older man hummed softly, lifting his hand to his mouth to lick up the small puddle of of thick liquid.  
“Get on your back.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi so I’m slightly drunk as I’m uploading this. But by god I hope y’all love it! 💞 I can’t get enough of this pairing and I will die with this ship, honestly. Enjoy!

Having obeyed Ville’s orders, Jussi was laying on his back on the hotel room bed, legs spread out and his skinny jeans strewn over the side of the bed beside him. Ville was kneeling between Jussi’s legs, crouched over, his mouth around his best friend’s cock. He slowly and teasingly licked a stripe up Jussi’s length, his hands sliding up to the man’s stomach and back down again to his thighs. Gently scratching his inner thighs, Ville smirked up at his best friend who was gazing longingly down at him.   
“Fuuuuck…” Jussi drawled, still intoxicated, reaching out a hand to Ville’s head and taking a handful of his hair. He tugged on it gently, as if testing to see if it would be received well. Ville grunted out in pleasure, eyes closing for a moment as his hair was pulled. “Hmm,” Jussi thought to himself, “Alright.” He tugged again on the singer’s hair, a little harder this time, and was met with a gasp followed by a moan. “You like that?” The drummer whispered, licking his lips.  
“Fuck, yes.” Ville hissed, dragging his nails down Jussi’s inner thighs once again.   
“Fuck. Ville.” Jussi snarled, throwing his head back against the pillows, his hand still buried in the singer’s hair. “Ville, touch me. Please.”   
“Are you begging?” Ville smirked to himself, trailing his fingers over Jussi’s thighs in little circular motions, making the drummer squirm.   
“Yes!” Jussi gasped out, biting down on his bottom lip. “Yes, Ville, I’m begging you.”   
The singer chuckled softly, nodding to himself before he lifted his right hand to his mouth. He sucked on his fingers for a moment to wet them, then slid his hand in between Jussi’s thighs and gently pressed his fingers against the older man’s entrance. Jussi gasped once again, arching his back a little. Ville cocked a brow and tilted his head slightly as he gazed up at his best friend’s face. “Have you never…?”   
“No.” Jussi cut him off, voice cracking slightly as he spoke. “No, I haven’t. I want you to do it though, I… I want you to be my first.”   
“J, I can’t, uh… fuck you. Not yet, anyway.” Ville stammered, referring to the orgasm he’d only just had.   
“I know.” Jussi murmured. “I just want you inside me. Any part of you. Your fingers.”   
Ville smirked again at his best friend’s eagerness, and nodded. “Shh. I have to get you ready first.”   
“Just do it.” Jussi snapped, lifting his head to glare down at Ville for a moment. “Just do it.” He repeated.   
Ville widened his eyes for a second and nodded again, keeping his gaze fixed on the drummer as he pressed his two moistened fingers against his hole. He bit down on his lip as he pushed them in, feeling the natural resistance and feeling Jussi’s muscles tensing around him. Jussi cried out at the new feeling. It was painful, there’s no doubt about that, especially as the two men were having to make do without any lube. However, it felt amazing to him as well - not only from the physical pleasure, but from the feeling like he was surrendering himself wholly over to his best friend.   
“Ville!” He moaned out, tightening his grip on his friend’s hair and twisting his hand slightly.   
“That feel good, baby?” Ville groaned as he edged his fingers in deeper, until Jussi had taken him as far as the base of his slender fingers. “You’re doing so well.”  
“Vittu… Vittu....” Jussi repeated the expletives in Finnish as he began to rock his hips, fucking against Ville’s fingers eagerly. Ville gathered from this he was taking his first time surprisingly well, and began to push his fingers in and out, gradually picking up his pace. The beautiful sounds of pleasure falling from Jussi’s mouth were enough to convince him he was doing a good job, and he leaned down to return his lips to their rightful place once again, taking Jussi’s entire length into his mouth. He continued pumping his fingers in and out as he went down on his best friend, eyes falling shut as he took in the taste and the sheer size of Jussi’s cock.   
Feeling Ville’s tongue swirl around his tip and his fingers pumping into his hole, Jussi’s moans began to get more and more frequent as he neared his orgasm.   
“You like being finger fucked, Kulta?” Ville growled under his breath, substituting his mouth for his hand for a moment and jerking Jussi’s cock with just enough speed and pressure. Jussi’s mouth hung open as he attempted to voice a reply, instead only managing a series of loud groans, as he twisted his hand in his best friend’s hair once more. He cried out and threw his head back as his orgasm surged through him, his cock met with the warmth of Ville’s mouth again as the singer caught every silky white ribbon of cum on his tongue. He moaned as he lapped up and then swallowed Jussi’s cum, eyes flicking up to gaze at his best friend as he did. Jussi was a sight to behold; face slick with sweat and his messy black locks sticking to his forehead. He slowly opened his eyes, panting as he gradually recovered from the best orgasm of his life, and his gaze met Ville’s.  
“I… You’re fucking phenomenal, Ville.”  
A smirk played on the singer’s face.   
“You have no idea how long I’ve waited to taste you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this! I'll be writing the next chapter soon, so stay tuned <3


End file.
